The Ring
by Gig889
Summary: Matt bought a ring, saved a date at the church, he was having his courting coat cleaned, and asked if she had a white dress. Kitty is being laughed at by everyone in town. This story is about being hurt by a roomer so badly that you have to face all the things you have been avoiding. It is about. facing your dreams knowing that they were never in the cards., about being in the way


The Ring

I do not own any part of Gunsmoke.

It was a bright starry night. Marshal Matt Dillon's path was lit by vibrant blues that set in waves in the darkling sky. He was tuckered out riding low in the saddle. He hoped to make it to the Holerman ranch. Jim Holerman would have some hot stew, a cold jug, and a soft bed. Matt knew he would be welcome. He was looking forward to unwinding before he got to Dodge. Lately his job seemed to be taking more out of him than he wanted to give. His thoughts were interrupted by Buck who whinnied at the sight of an orange glow far off in the distance. Matt rubbed the horse's neck. "I see it boy, you're looking forward to a nice warm stall. Some rest and relaxation will do you good too.

Dan Holerman stood on the porch of the ranch house, as Matt rode up. He welcomed Matt. After dinner Dan and Matt settled down on the porch for some tall tales and hard drinking.

Dan: "Matt, could I ask a favor of you? Dad's out on the range, he left me in charge of the harvest. I can not take time off to go in to town. Sue's parents are coming to Dodge to visit and she would like to get married while they're here."

Matt: Well it is about time. you and she have been going around a long time."

Dan: "The problem is the harvest. Dad's depending on me to put up enough feed and produce for the winter. I am behind because of the hard rain we had last week."

Matt: "What can I do to help?"

Dan: "I have Mr. Jerkins holding a ring for me. I was wondering if you could pick it up and bring it back on your next trip to Hays."

Matt: "No problem."

Dan: "Could you also stop by the church and make sure the preacher saved the 29th for the wedding? He was suppose to get back to me about it but never did. If there is a problem, please tell him Sue's parents will be here the 23 to the 31 Any day during that time would do."

Matt :"I guess I can do that."

Dan: "I hate to impose further, but Sue does not have a lot of money living by herself on that homestead. Do you think Miss Russell has a fancy dress Sue could borrow for the wedding?'

Matt: "I will ask her."

Dan: "Will you and Miss Kitty stand up for us?"

Matt: "We will be honored."

Dan: "One more thing. Please do not tell anyone about the wedding. Sue wants to tell her Mother before anyone else knows. She seems to think her mother would be mad if everyone knows before her."

Matt: "Ok, I can see how that might be a bad start to a marriage. Preacher Joe, Mr. jerkins, and Kitty are the only one's who will know."

Heading back to Dodge, Matt came across a train that was broke down on the tracks. There were three passenger cars, four cattle cars, and two cars with dry goods. He was told it would take four days to get the part they needed to fix the train. The conductor was trying to decide what to do with the cattle. Matt told them he would send a cattle wrangler out to help.

The passengers from the train were walking to Dodge. The passengers seemed to think the presence off the U.S. marshal somehow improved their situation. Matt rode past the passengers, nodding at the ladies a little embarrassed he was riding while the ladies walked. He rode ahead and sent Festus back with a chuck wagon to bring the ladies and children back to Dodge.

Matt stopped by the Long Branch to warn Kitty of the large group of thirsty passengers heading her way.

Kitty: "Darn, tonight is Sam's day off. I guess our date is off."

Matt: "I will be needed by the town tonight, a lot of people on that train will not have extra money for a hotel in Dodge. I will have to set up some kind of free housing."

Kitty: "Maybe the church."

Matt : "Good idea. I have to talk to preacher Joe, so I will head over there. Kitty, if you can find the time, I have something to ask you later."

Kitty: "With Sam off, I will be tending bar. Mary, run upstairs and tell everyone to come down."

Matt: "Do you want me to get Sam?"

Kitty: "No, Sam has not asked for a day off since he started. He must have something important to do. Besides, if he hears about the train he might come in on his own. Sorry about the date"

Kitty moved to behind the bar and started setting up bottles and glasses.

Matt: "Remember to save some time to talk to me later. I have something important to ask you."

Kitty: "Just ask me."

Matt: "Later Kitty."

Matt left the Long Branch, as the first wave of passengers came in. He heard Kitty.

Kitty: "Welcome to Dodge. You all look thirsty. How about a cold drink?"

A cowboy: "Hey, we fell into paradise. There is nothing more wonderful than a beautiful woman serving up a cold drink."

Matt looked over his shoulder. He had to agree. Kitty looked up at him for a second and smiled. Stop that, Matt thought as his knees went weak.

Matt's next stop was the church. A lot of the good ladies of Dodge were having a quilting bee in the church. Matt enlisted their help in providing food for the train refugees. Preacher Joe and Matt moved the pews off to the side to make room for bedrolls and cots. Miss Fry insisted on the marshal and preacher Joe having some of her cookies and some lemonade. Sitting down, Matt was watching the ladies set out what could only bee called a feast. Matt felt good about Dodge welcoming these people who were down on their luck. The passengers started filling in. The ladies were fussing over them .

Matt: "It looks like everything is ok here. I better get back on the street. Before I go could you check and see if the church is reserved for the 29th?"

Preacher Joe:" Let me check the book. I remember talking to Dan, But I do not think I put it in the book." Getting the book from the office

,Preacher Joe said, "yeah, I did forget. I will mark it down now."

Preacher Joe wrote in the book "Wedding 29th 7 o'clock"

Preacher Joe :" Matt, you know it is customary for me to give council to the couple before the wedding"

Matt: "The problem is winter coming on, there is so much work to be done."

preacher Joe: "There is always work to be done, with the bride not having a mother around. I would not feel right performing the ceremonies without counseling her at least once."

Matt nodded and put on his hat: "I will tell her. Please keep this under your hat for now."

Miss Fry overheard the conversation. Offering to put the book back in the office, she showed the book to the other ladies. Word that Matt and Kitty are getting married spread through the church and then through Dodge. A lot of people in town did not believe the rumors about Kitty and Matt until two days latter. Burke was in Jerkins store. He overheard Mr. Jerkins tell Matt, "There is three dollars owed on that ring." Matt searched his pockets to come up with the money. Burke saw the marshal hold what could only be described as a woman's wedding ring up to the light,then stow it away in his pocket.

All rumors end up at the Long Branch. Kitty noticed the bar growing quiet as she descended the stairs. Walking to the bar she could hearthe sound of whispers behind her. Looking around she asked: "Sam, what is going on?"

Sam: "I can not say."

Kitty found this unsettling. Sam did not say he did not know, but he could not say. She gave him that high eyebrow look followed by the narrowing of her eyes." Well someone better tell me."Just then Burke came in. He looked like the bird that swallowed the canary. Burke smiled at Kitty. Kitty was getting mad.

Kitty: "What's with you?" Sam gave Burke a drink and a stern look.

Kitty put her hand over Burke's drink: "We are not going to sell any more drinks until someone tells me what's going on."

Sam: "Miss Russell, We did not want to ruin the surprise. The Marshal should be the one to tell you."

Kitty: "Burke spill it." Burke, not one to keep quiet about anything, true or untrue blurted out, "He bought a ring."

Kitty: "Who?"

Burke: "The Marshal." Kitty turned and looked at Sam who looked like he might kill Burke.

Burke: "Not only that, I heard he reserved the church."

Kitty: "You're full of it Burke. Matt might have bought a ring, but he would never reserve a church with out talking to me."

Burke: "Maybe it's not for you. There's women you marry and ones you just..."

Sam grabbed Burke and threw him into the street. "Don't come back."Sam yelled

Sam: "Miss Russell, you know Burke. He is always telling tall tales."

Kitty stood tall squared her shoulders said: "Yeah I know Burke is always happiest when he can cause trouble."

Matt came in and asked: "What is going on in here? Burke is going down the street telling everyone you threw him out because you did not like what he said."

Kitty: "That's right. This is my place and I do not have to put up with nuisance"

Mr Pain stuck his head in and said, "Marshal come quick, there is a fight at the Lady Gay"

Matt:" Darn I wanted to talk to you Kitty. "As Matt moved toward the door he asked over his shoulder, "you have a white dress?"

Kitty: "I have an old white dress, why?"

Matt: " I don't remember ever seeing you in white." and he was gone.

Rumors started flying. Kitty looked kind of stunned, but only for a moment. She recovered her composure.

Sam: "I think you better air out that white dress."

Kitty: "Nah, he likely wants me to cut it up for a horse blanket, or curtains for the jail."

Sam: "Yeah, you know I don't think they ever changed the curtains at the jail, that's likely it."

Doc Adams entered the bar: "Did I miss it?"

Kitty: "Miss what?"

Doc: "Oh, nothing."

Kitty: "That's it! Matt did not ask me to marry him and I do not expect him to."

Doc: "He didn't? Why is he getting his courting coat cleaned?"

Kitty: "He is getting his courting coat cleaned?"

Sam: "I think the problems with the train passengers are interfering with his plans."

Kitty: "I for one am sick of all these rumors. I am going upstairs."

Kitty stuck her head in the air. As she climbed the stairs, she wondered... Matt bought a ring, saved a date at the church, he was having his courting coat cleaned, and asked if she had a white dress. Could it be? One would have thought she would have been happy. She had chased Matt Dillon For nineteen she finality caught him? Why was she not jumping for joy? All she felt was disappointment. Sam and Doc watched as she made her way down the hall.

Doc: "If I did not know it was there, I would not see the sadness and longing. Sometimes I think that Marshal needs a head exam."

Sam: "If this is some kind of joke, I am going to shoot the marshal and Burke."

Kitty retrieved her mother's wedding dress from the back of the closet. She thought of all the miles and years she carried it around. She unwrapped the dress and ran her hand across the lace and beads. She wondered why she had kept it for so long. Kitty knew she would not fit in it, with every passing year she had gained a pound or two. The truth is, she never fit it. She unfolded the wrinkles in the dress. Matt reserved the church. Why would he do that without talking to her? Did he think if they were married he could tell her what to do and how to do it? That did not seem like Matt. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the way things should have happened. It was not that she wanted him to get down on one knee, but to ask her as he was walking away "Do you have a white dress" seemed very unromantic. She thought how symbolic this was. Matt was always walking out that door. This did not feel like a new beginning, but an end. They grew up together, then grew old together. Now after all those years Matt planed to marry her without asking her? No, that is not Matt. Something is wrong, she thought. Wonder why he asked about the dress? She hung the dress out to air.

Chapter 2

The last of the herd's would ship out of Dodge with the train. If they could get the train running. All of Dodge was getting ready for a long winter. The Long Branch was no exception. The girls moved on to new jobs in non-cow towns. Kitty was tired. She was glad to see the end of the season, but not looking forward to a long lonely winter. Kitty decided to clean out her over stuffed closest. She was sorting through a pile of dresses. Some were left behind by the girls, some were hers, some belonged to the Long Branch. All over-used and badly in need of mending. Kitty hated to throw out any of the dresses. Saloon dresses were expensive and hard to come by in the west. Kitty cut the lace and sequins off the dresses she deemed as unusable. She came across the dress she had made for the Ford social. It was too small for her now. She had let the girls wear it. Kitty felt a sadness come over every time she saw the dress.

Sam yelled up the stairs, "Miss Russell, Tom is getting ready to leave." Kitty came down the stairs with the dress in hand. Tom was a young farmer, who was working at the Long Branch to help his family out. He asked kitty to hold his pay until the end of the season. She kept it in a special box in the safe. She got his money and gave him 35 dollars extra, as the season was very profitable. Told him he did a good job, and asked him back next season. There was one more person to pay. That was Sam.

Kitty removed the lace from the Ford social dress and put it in the trash out back, then got two cups of coffee.

Kitty: "Sam, come over and join me."

Sam removed his apron, came over, and sat at her table.

Kitty: "I wanted to tell you what a great job you did."

She handed Sam his pay and $100. Thank you for all your help. I could not do it without you."

Doc: "Now that the drover season is over, a man can not even get a drink."

Sam started to get up. Kitty touched his arm.

Kitty: "Doc, join us for coffee."

Doc: "Is this coffee free?" he asked as he got a cup and lined it with expensive whiskey.

Kitty: "Help yourself."

Doc: "Thank you. I will."

Festus came in: "Miss Kitty."

Doc: "We are having coffee."

Festus: "Coffee suits me just fine, Thank you miss Kitty. It has been a long night. All those yahoos from the train seem to be blaming Dodge for the train not running."

Sam: "Miss Russell." He nodded to a small figure that was standing just inside the door. The girl Had long yellow hair piled high on her head, cheery red lips, ash colored eye lids, and was wearing Kitty's Ford Social dress. The dress dragged on the floor. Festus and Doc smiled at the little girl playing dress up. The young girl swayed her hips as she made her way to their table. The dress having been made for a well-endowed woman, fell off the little girl's shoulders. She shrugged to keep it up .Kitty eyes turned sad. Sam got up and offered the child his chair. "This is Miss Russell. She owns the Long Branch. She is the one you have to talk to if you want a job." I hate this job, Kitty thought. She smiled at the little girl

Kitty: "Hello, I am Kitty Russell."

The little girl smiled back. There was something about that smile. A learned smile, one all saloon girls had. Kitty had seen that smile on her own face plastered there by years of pretending to like buffalo hunters that smelled like death, miners who's skin was embedded with dirt, and cowboys who smelled like cows with calloused hands and lustful eyes.

The little girl: "Hello My name is Sassy."

Kitty smiled: "I would like your christen name."

The little girl: "I was born Christine, but you can name me any thing you like."

Festus smiled nodded his hat. "She looks like a kitten to me." This earned him a sharp look from Kitty.

Kitty: "It is the off season. I am not hiring right now, you look to young to be working in a saloon anyway."

The little girl: "I am sixteen and have been working in saloons for two years now."

Doc looked at Kitty and said, "Eleven."

The little girl seemed to panic. "They said you would help me. I have to have a job. I can not go back."

Kitty: "Who sent you in here?" She was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of sick joke.

The little girl: "Honey said if I could get to you, You would give me a job, and protect me. She said you were not scared of Bill Shooter. I came a very long way."

Kitty: "Shooter. Where did you hear that name?"

The little girl: "I worked for him on the riverboat."

Kitty: "Shooter does not let any of his property get away. How long did you work for him?"

Little girl: "I do not know. I was in my room all the time. It was at least six moons."

All the men were shocked as Miss Russell said: "You got yourself a job. We will call you Chris. Do you have a place to stay?"

Little girl: "I have not had time to find any yet. I was wanting to get a job first."

Kitty: "Sam, we will put her in room two. It is right next to my room. Do you have any outer clothes?"

Chris: "I have my bag right outside."

Kitty: "You will be helping Sam with the clean up, washing glasses, and sanding tables. I do not want you in the bar when the bar is open. You should stay in the back room. You will take your orders from Sam. He is a good man. If anyone gives you any trouble, you tell him. You will use the back stairs. Does Shooter have any reason to come after you?"

Chris: "I jumped off the boat. I swim good."

Kitty: "I expect my employees to tell me the truth. Will he be coming after you?"

Chris: "He may be. I took some of his stuff, knocked him overboard. I needed money for the trip."

Matt entered and came over to the table. "Well what do we have here?" he asked as he put his hand on the back of Kitty's chair.

Kitty:This is Chris. she is going to be working here. This is Marshal Dillon he is a real good friend."

Chris looked up at Matt, became frightened. "He is awfully big."

Kitty smiled. "He is my good friend. He will protect you. Someone brothers you, go to Sam first then Matt. Let's get you settled in. Talk to you later Matt."

Matt: "Kitty, she looks kind of young. The good ladies from Dodge are not going to like this."

Kitty: "The day I start making decisions based on what the good ladies of this town think, I will close."

Matt: "Kitty, I need to talk to you."

Kitty:"Later Matt. I need to get this young lady some food, and a different dress." Taking Matt's arm Kitty whispered: "If she was working on the riverboat for Shooter, he will be after her. He is not a nice man."

Just then the train blew its whistle four long blasts.

Everyone except Kitty and Chris headed toward the train. The train conductor told the marshal there were some Kids that stowed away on the train. It was train policy to throw stow-aways off the train in the middle of no where. The conductor did not feel right about doing that,but was not going to let the children back on the train. "They're you problem now Marshal."

Festus came running up: "Matthew, I got a telegram for you. I think it is important." Matt read (the sheriff killed town being ransacked come quick) Springfield.

Festus: "You headed out Matthew? All right if I come with?"

Matt: "Glad to have you. How about running over and tell Newly he has the town, I need to pack a few things. We will meet at the stable."

Riding hard, it was not long before they could see the smoke from Springfield. It hung in the air like a thick blanket of death. When they rode over the hill, they saw an orange glow that told them that most of the town was burning. Both Matt and Festus were well seasoned, but the smell of burning bodies, and the hollow looks of the survivors shocked them. The were told some men from the east road into town, killed the sheriff, kept yelling that he would burn the town if they did not hand some girls over to him. We kept telling him we were not hiding anyone. He did not believe us. They lined most of the men up shot them, beat up most of the women, and burned the town. Matt and Festus did what little they could do to help. They were getting ready to head out, when a lady came running up to them. She told them that her husband sold her daughter. She seemed to think the men were looking for her. While talking to them, a man came running up to them began beating the woman with a whip. Matt back handed the man sending him to the ground. The woman ran off crying. The man yelled: "You got no right to interfere with a man and his family." The man pulled a gun. Matt shot first. Matt and Festus did not holster their guns. They did not know how the town would react to an outsider shooting one of their own. It seemed the town was glad to see the man dead. It seemed the man got tired of working his farm ,sold his young daughters. Matt inquired as to why no one tried to put a stop to it. He was told they were only girls. Matt took a dim view of this. He was told it used to be legal to sell people. Matt got on his horse, put his hat on his head. "Yeah," he said as he encouraged his horse to get him out of this town. Festus shook his head as he followed.

Chapter three

The rain washed away any chance they had of foiling the men that destroyed Springfield. They were headed toward Dodge.

Matt was riding hard. He had hopes of making it back to Dodge tonight. The setting sun dashed those hopes. They found a place to bed down. It had a large rock, (so no one could sneak up on their back),and a big pine tree to protect them from the rain. Festus had been acting strange the whole trip. Matt finally asked: "What is with you?"

Festus: "I am of mind to knock your fool head off."

Matt: "What is with you, gone loco?"

Festus: :It is not fitting, you dumping Miss Kitty after all these years. She is the best she-male I know of and she thinks the world of you."

Matt: "What are you talking about? Say it plain."

Festus: "Miss kitty may be a little long on the years, but I know of women that had little ones far passed her age. She is pretty, smart, and tough. But she had to be, don't you see."

Matt: "What are you talking about? I am not going to marry anyone. If I did it would be Kitty."

Festus: "It is all over town you dumped Miss Kitty. Some say she is getting long in the years, gained a few pounds over the years, others think it is that Bonner thing, that weren't her fault don't you see. I think your dumber than dirt, and need a good thrashing. If you don't want her any more there are lots of men who will be glad to take her off your hands. I am one of them. First I am going to give you a good thumping. With that Festus jumped on Matt, biting Matt's ear. Both men fell to the ground. Festus was kicking Matt in the ribs and punching him in the back. Matt sat on Festus and pined him with his long arms.

Matt: "I am not going to marry anyone, and if I did It would be Kitty!"

Festus: "Burke said."

Matt: "Burke, now I understand, ...Kitty knows about this?"

Festus: "Yeah, the way I hear it Burke told Miss Kitty. You were marrying some young girl that was not a soiled dove."

Matt: "That's why Sam threw him out."

Matt knew he would not be able to sleep. His mind was on Kitty . She acted so strange when he left. Kitty always stepped out of the Long Branch, on to the side walk to tell him to be careful when he rode out of town. This time she stepped into the street. He had to pull Buck up to stop from hitting her. She had a strange look on her face. Kitty put her hand on his leg, right there on Front street were everyone could see. He tried moving his leg, but she had a good hold on it. She just let her hand slide the whole way down it. Matt shivered from the cold, as he covered with a old wool blanket. Kitty came to him in the form of a fashion show. He saw her in many dresses coming down those stairs. Her smile and eyes told him he was the only man in her life. He became frightened, he did not know why .He jumped up. That is when he saw her. She was coming toward him. Kitty was wearing a long white dress adorned with cowries shells, elks teeth, sequins,and fringe. She lifted her dress as she walked through the woods exposing silk stockings being held up with a lace garter. The darkness stopped him from seeing her clearly. A branch blew in the wind dumping a lot of rain on his head. He cleared his eyes, but she was gone. He decided it had been a dream and the rain woke him up. He had a great desire to see her.

Early sunrise found Matt in the saddle riding into the blinding rain. He saw her walking toward him in the white dress. She was saying some thing but the howling wind stopped him from hearing. Festus seemed not to see her.

Matt noticed the sparkle off of Kitty's bustle as they road into town. Kitty was sitting on the stoop in back of the Long Branch. Dismounting, Matt told Festus to take Buck to the stable and have him rubbed down and given extra oats.

Festus: "Sure thing." Festus looked up and saw Kitty. "She really is the best, you can do no better."

Matt: "I know Festus, I need to talk to her alone. It looks like now isa good time."

Chapter four

Kitty: "Hi Matt." Kitty was sitting on a bar chair with her long legs resting on the rail. Her dress was up past the knee. It reminded Matt of the days before she owned the Long Branch, when her dresses showed her knees. The lack of light hid Kitty's tears. Even so, Matt could feel her sadness.

Matt: "Hi Kitty, what are you doing out here?"

Kitty: "I got tired of hearing all that bar talk. Besides, my garbage has been ransacked of late. I planned on plucking the varmint. I am also working. It is my job to try all these samples the whiskey drummer's gave me. Want one?". She handed him a small bottle. Matt took a big drink.

Matt: "What is that! It strong enough to choke a horse."

Kitty: "Vodka and rum. It is great as long as you don't try to stand up."

Matt: "You have been drinking this?"

Kitty: "No I have been tasting them. I tried vermouth and gin, tequila, sangria, and a few different beers, vodka, gin,and rum. Want another one?"

Matt: "I think I should get you up to bed."

Kitty: "Marshal, are you planning to take advantage of me?" she asked in her sweetest southern voice.

Matt:' if your up to it we need to talk."

Kitty took a another sample bottle: "Caipirinhas sounds good. I think I will try this. How were things in Springfield?"

Matt: "They leveled the town. Kitty, about the rumors going around, I have no intention of getting married."

Kitty: "Why would I care? You want get married, no skin off my butt. You want some Bible thumping farm girl that don't know what side is up, well that is just fine."

Matt: "Kitty, you're the only woman I want to be with."

Kitty: "Oh I know you want to be with me as long as there is nowhere else to go. You expect me to stand around waiting until you think you have some time to spend with me. The only time I am alone with you is when you're in my bed, and even then you leave before sun up. Go ahead Marshal, tell me how I am not good enough to marry."

Matt: "If it is that important to you, I will marry you."

Kitty: "Don't do me any favors."

Matt: "I always thought our relationship was so strong we did not need a piece of paper to prove our love."

Kitty: "Is that what you thought? I always thought you were just hanging around until something better came along."

Matt: "You know that is not so! I just did not think a piece of paper was needed to define us. That we were better than that. I think we are closer than most married people."

Just then there was a noise. Six young girls were going through Kitty's garbage.

Kitty: "That is what I thought. I am going to have to fire Sam. He has been steeling food from the free lunch to feed those girls."

Matt: "Who are they?"

Kitty: "I think we are looking at Shooter's whole stable."

Matt: "They are really young." Matt started to get up. " I will notify the proper authorities."

Kitty: "No Matt. I will take care of them. They will run if someone tries to force them to do anything. Then we will never see them again."

Their conversation was interrupted by gun fire. Kitty looking down the street and recognized the gun belt to be that of Shooter's. She reached over, pulled off Matt's badge. "He shoots the marshal first. I may hate you but I do not want you hurt. Matt be careful. He shoots as well with his left as his right. He brags that he gets a guy looking at his right hand, then shoots him with the left. He sees this badge, he will not give you a chance to draw."

Matt: "Thanks Kitty. Festus is down at the delivery. I will head down there, then we will circle around in back of them. See you later Kitty."

Kitty made her way down the stairs, grabbed Chris by the back of the neck. "Shooter's is in town get your friends. Go hide in my room."

Chris: "You know about them?"

Kitty: "We will talk later. Get going. Do not let anyone see you."

Kitty turned and went up to Front street. "The smell in this town just got worse."

Shooter turned his horse and looked at her.

Shooter: "Well, well, well. It is my pussy cat."

Kitty: "The name is Miss Russell."

Shooter: "I don't care what you call yourself, you haul my girls out here or what I did to you last time will seem like a church social compared to what I do to you this time."

Kitty: "You own no girls here."

Shooter: "Oh yeah? I own you or have you forgotten?" He got down off his horse, reached out, and gabbed her pulling her hair so her head shifted backwards as he kissed her hard. she spit in his face. He punched her, landing her on the ground. Kitty kicked him between the legs. He went down, but grabbed her by her dress pulling her along side of him.

Shooter: "You're going to regret that, I am going to enjoy making you beg for death."

Matt and Festus tapped Shooters riders leg showed them their guns and motioned for them to get down. They handcuffed them, then moved to the next rider. The third gunman decided to fight it out. He fell to the ground, the result of a shot from the marshal's gun. This alerted the other badman. A gun fight ensued. Neither Matt nor Festus could get a clear shot at Shooter because he was using Kitty as a body shield.

Kitty: "Shoot him Matt. Don't let him take me, shoot him."

Shooter dragged Kitty by the hair across the street to the Long Branch. Kitty grabbed the side of the door as Shooter tried to pull her in. He became enraged and started kicking Kitty when he heard Sam yell, "Turn around." Shooter fired, hitting Sam in the side. Sam fired both barrels of his shotgun. What was left of Shooter fell on Kitty, bathing her in blood and guts.

Shooter: "You are now and will always be my pussy cat. You cannot escape me" were his dying words.

Kitty: "Get off me!" She kicked what was left of Shooter into the street.

Matt and Festus came gunning over as the last of the gunman rode out of town.

Doc came running. "Kitty, Kitty Sit down let me have a look at you." Kitty became aware of her blood soaked dress, tried to wipe it off soaking her hands in blood. "It is not mine. I am Ok. It's Sam."

Sam: "Is miss Russell ok? I am fine." With this he passed out. It took six men to carry the large bartender up to Doc's office.

While waiting in Doc's office, Matt finally had the time to explain to Kitty about Dan Holerman and the wedding.

Kitty: "I knew they were talking out of their hat. The only reason I got mad was it seemed the whole town was laughing at me. I could not go anywhere without hearing there are woman you marry and ones you just ..."

Matt: "I am sorry Kitty. If you want to marry, I guess we could. I mean if you have to."

Kitty seemed to get mad again: "Why would I want to marry you?"

Matt: "Now Kitty."

Kitty: "Matt."

Doc came out of the other room. "Will you two fight somewhere else? I have a very sick man in there."

Kitty: "Is Sam ok?"

Doc: "He will be. He is worried about you. This fighting you two are doing has gone on long enough. You need to go home and wash that blood off."

Kitty told Matt: "I need to talk to the girls. Come up for a drink later. Matt, I am not mad." Kitty lied.

"I am just tired and I think the smell of this blood and those samples are making me a little sick."

Matt: "See you later Kitty. I should check in at the jail."

Kitty told the girls Shooter was dead, and put them in room three. The bath tub was empty. Sam normally took care of such matters. Kitty took a sleeping shirt to the Dodge house, and got a room with a bath with a lot of hot water. The bath felt great until she heard the tumblers from the door lock. Kitty was frightened until she heard those foot steps. Matt came in holding a large towel. "May I dry your back madam?" Kitty laughed, "As long as you don't peek." Matt: "I will keep my eyes closed."

Kitty stepped out of the tub. Matt dropped the towel, took her in his arms.

Kitty: "I thought you were going to dry me off?"

Matt: "I am." He rubbed his body up against her. As the night grew long they made use of the room.

The sun told Kitty it was time for Matt to leave, yet he laid there, his head resting on her breast.

Kitty: "Matt, are you awake?"

Matt: "No, I am in a beautiful dream with the woman I love."

Kitty: "You are not going to avoid this talk with flattery."

Matt: "I know. I was waiting on you to wake up. Do you feel better?"

Kitty: "I have something to say. Please just listen. I know I do not look like I did when we first met. I can not help that nineteen years will do that to a girl."

Matt: "Kitty you are beautiful. I don't look the same either."

Kitty: "This is hard for me. Please just let me say what I have to. I know things have not been the same with us since Bonner, but I am getting better. Things will improve in that area. But if you need a girl to satisfy a need I am not satisfying, please take one out of Dodge. Or if you have to have one from Dodge, please don't take any from the Long Branch. I could not take them laughing at me. You always told me you did not want children, so I saw no need to tell you Doc said it would be unwise for me to have any. Not that I couldn't, just that it would be unwise. Now that I am older, it is unlikely that I could carry to term and if I did the child would most likely have problems. Bad problems. So if you want children now you should find some young strong Bible thumping farm girl to marry, but please tell me first. It might be dumb, but I got a lot of pride and I can not take the whole town laughing at me!"

Matt: "Can I talk now?"

Kitty was fighting tears: "Don't tell me now. Let me have today. I won't try stop you. I just had a bad week and I just need some time. I just.." Matt put his hand over her mouth.

Matt: "It is my turn to talk. Just let me say it. I want no other woman than you. No other woman does to me what you do. I can be in my office, see you walking down the street and get stirred. You may think the Bonner thing soured you to me, but you're wrong. I find your strength and will to survive something rare and of great value. You have never disappointed me in bed. I feel no need for another woman. I regret not given you a child. A child could do no better than to have you as their mother. Please forgive me for not realizing that a long time ago. When we get married there are a lot of children around that need a wonderful women like you to take care of them. We will adopt. I will have no more talk of me taking another woman. I already have the best"

Kitty watched as Matt crossed the street heading for the jail. She smiled. After nineteen years he still does not know I can tell when he is lying. Kitty sat down and made a list of things to get done before she left Dodge for good.

Kitty sent Festus to Springfield to get Chris's mother. Kitty and Chris's mother opened a school for girls on the outside of Doc retired, he took a position as school doctor. Festus retired as deputy and became the handyman for the school. The school name was The Tree Branch School for Girls. The girls from the school always wondered why Miss Russell never entered the school from the front door or met with any of the parents. In the years to come, the board of directors always wondered why Miss Russell insisted on admitting girls who's background was a little shady or who's parents died violently.

All the girls who graduated from the school were hired as business women or married well. That is except one who's husband thought he could get away with beating up on one of Kathleen's girls. Miss. Russell and her personal assistant Sam met the husband in a back street one day. This brought the U.S. Marshal form Dodge city to the school. He visited often after that.

It soon became known through the land that no one messes with the Tree Branch girls.

Dan Holerman never married Sue. It was rumored they had a little girl and sent her to the Tree Branch school

The end


End file.
